Naruto Hypno Mistake
by Valion8
Summary: naruto fucks up while trying to enslave hinata


This version of Naruto Is a lot more cruel and selfish, be warned.

Oh and I don't fucking own Naruto you moron.

Chapter 1: The Queen Awakens

It was the very early morning in the village,

Naruto arrived at his new apartment he got for saving the village from pain. He was excited, he finally managed to steal the forbidden scroll Ino mentioned to him a few weeks back. The "Alter Mind Technique" he was finally going to get the harem he always wanted, the entire world! But before he can start building his empire, he needed a queen.

and who would be better than his hopeless admirer, Hinata. Now, Naruto knew for years about Hinata's feelings for him. But Naruto had a devious plan, by manipulating and using Hinata's feeling (and a bit of special fox chakra) he managed to break Hinata to the point where he raped her for years now, but she doesn't care, she became a broken shell of herself whenever Naruto issued a command.

But now it was time to seal the deal, he stopped before entering the Hyuga estate. "Just the right amount of chakra, too little, the effect won't be strong enough, too much, who knows what can happen" Naruto was reciting what he read in the scroll before knocking on the door.

It only took a second for the wife of the Hyuga clan's head, she pointed Naruto to Hinata's room, where he pushed the door to see Hinata sleeping,

He got close to her face before slapping her across it, "How dare you? This is no way to greet your love!" he screamed at her, just shy from cathing unwanted attention, "Naruto-ku…" Hinata was stopped by a sharp slap. "Quit!" "get on your knees…and lose your clothes" he command

"yes my love, forgive me my love" she said with burning red cheeks and a huge obsessed smile on her face, "Naruto is finally paying attention to me…its been so long!" she thought to herself.

Naruto took off his pants and boxers "suck!" he commanded, Hinata, excited by Naruto's interest in her. She immediately complied, shoving his length into her mouth, "faster" he said, she went as fast as she could, but that was not enough for Naruto, he decided to take initiative as took hold of her head as he pushed her in and out, Hinata couldn't be happier, her only love was touching her, without any warning, Naruto shot his load in Hinata's mouth, she happily swallowed her lover's juice as he shoved her on her bed, she expected Naruto to fuck her as he regularly did, but to her surprise, Naruto put his clothes back on, he started making hand signs, he even made sure to channel just enough chakra into his hands, but what he didn't know, is that the mischievous fox inside him added "a bit" of his own chakra, for the fun of it, as Naruto finished the last signs, he pointed his hands at Hinata but to his surprise as he said the jutsu's name "Mind Alter Jutsu" his hands as if exploding with chakra, flew and pointed at the roof as he saw chakra flowing through out the whole house, Naruto lost his conciseness.

It took him a few minutes, but Naruto woke up tided to a chair, and who is in front of him if not his gorgeous Hyuga queen, sitting on some Hyuga woman who he assumed was a random peasant.

"Oh Naruto, you are awake, finally" his queen commented "yes your highness, I seem to have been knocked out by a jutsu".

His queen was dress in a fine dress, befitting a queen, and long heels, a vail was not successful at covering her face.

Her servant/chair had weirdly vacant eyes,

She had an expressionless face as she gazed into nowhere.

"oh yes, A jutsu, I know all about your little plan to enslave me" Naruto was shocked, he would never even joke about such things "my queen I don….."

"Quit!" he was stopped by his queen as she stood up and walked toward him "I never asked for you to speak! So don't you dare make a noise" he suddenly felt a sharp pain, queen Hinata shot one of her heels at his croutch "you stupid dog, I control you, I control what you do, say, feel and think, you rebeled against me only to have your own plan backfire, you are a mindless horny zombie for, you will now have your first task.

Naruto couldn't do anything but agree silently,

"you will use your power to create that harem you always wanted, and than bring them all under my control" Naruto was so happy, serving his queen and turning the girls of the nation into mindless fucktoys, "oh one last thing.. take off your clothes"

After Naruto obeyed Hinata proceeded to cast a jutsu, suddenly, Naruto felt his cock growing colder, as if invisible metal locks were placed, around it. "you will not be able to feel pleasure when cumming" she explained "instead, I am now going to return your will to you and send you off, in your conquest, you will feel unimaginable lust, you will not be able to bear it and you'll have to use your new toy, but when you reach the top and climax, you will immediately lose all of the pleasure you felt before, and you will lose another piece of your will, if you manage to keep even one piece of your will by the end of your conquest, I will let you keep it all, but if you lose it all, well, you'll see" she says with a smirk and than haste Naruto to leave…..


End file.
